I Love You 3000
by axxnans
Summary: [Chanbaek AU! / Oneshoot!] "Sebenarnya aku tau apa yang kekasihku rencanakan, tapi ya aku akan berpura-pura tidak tau rencananya malam sebelum ulang tahunku nanti." / "Sial! Apa dia sudah tau?"


I Love You 3000

* * *

.

"_Baby! Come here!"_

_Rabbit headband _di kepala, _light blue oversized sweater _dan _jogger _putih.

Tiga hal yang tak dapat terpisahkan dari Baekhyun, lelaki manis 18 tahun yang begitu menyukai _cotton candy_.

Bicara tentang _cotton candy_, di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam erat permen kapas yang baru ia dapatkan dari kekasih tingginya yang masih berada di depan toko untuk membayar apa yang baru saja mereka pesan.

_Amusement Park_. Satu tempat _favourite _si mungil yang kini kembali pada kekasihnya untuk menariknya lebih cepat, "Kau lamban sekali, _huft._" kedua pipi tembamnya menggembung.

Kalau bisa di gambarkan, mungkin si mungil Baekhyun ini terlihat seperti _corgi _yang tengah merajuk pada tuannya. Amat-sangat menggemaskan! _Gosh!_

Pria tinggi yang ia tarik tadi hanya tersenyum manis atas tingkah-laku kekasih mungilnya. Tangan kanan menarik pergelangan tangannya sementara tangan kiri tengah sibuk memberikan suapan _cotton candy _pada mulutnya yang tak berhenti mengunyah.

"Chanyeol, kita main apa setelah ini?" pria bernama Chanyeol kemudian melihat jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 12 dan 5, tepat jam 5 sore.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, hm?"

Bibir bawah si mungil maju beberapa milimeter, kedua tangan jatuh disamping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Mengabaikan _cotton candy _yang bisa saja merosot jatuh. Ia tak suka dengan ide untuk pulang, masih ada beberapa wahana yang belum mereka coba.

"Masih jam 5, kita main lagi, _yes~_" mencoba merajuk pada pria tingginya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap begitu lekat kekasih mungilnya. Bahkan ia tak berkedip sama sekali, kedua tangan bersedekap diatas dada. Tak habis pikir, mereka datang pagi sekali lantaran si mungil yang ingin mencoba seluruh wahana, karena itulah sejak pukul 10 pagi mereka telah menunggu dalam antrian untuk masuk.

Dan sekarang, dia masih belum ada puasnya?

"_Honey_, besok aku ada kelas pagi-pagi sekali. Tak ada kasihannya kah kau pada kekasihmu ini?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang merajuk dengan caranya sendiri, hanya untuk agar si mungil ini mau mendengar perkataannya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia bergelut dengan pemikiran dan keinginannya. Ia masih ingin menikmati waktunya bersama kekasih tingginya yang tampan, tapi di lain sisi ia tak tega membiarkan kekasihnya terlalu lelah menemaninya.

"Kalau begitu sebagi gantinya biarkan aku menginap di tempatmu. _Deal ?_"

Dan Chanyeol tidak berada pada posisi untuk menolak. Dengan sebuah anggukan ia dapatkan pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya yang membiarkan _cotton candy_ miliknya jatuh begitu saja. Kedua lengannya melingkar begitu pasnya dengan pinggang ramping si mungil, " _I love you ! _"

Adalah pertama kalinya secara resmi mereka keluar untuk kencan setelah malam itu, dan pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana genggaman hangat tangan kekasih tingginya jadi salah satu hal favoritnya tentu dengan beberapa hal lain yang tentu ia sukai dari Chanyeol.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Chanyeol masih di sibukkan dengan tugas kuliahnya untuk esok hari. Terhitung 3 jam setelah mereka sampai di apartemen sederhana milik Chanyeol sepulangnya mereka dari kediaman orang tua Baekhyun, pria tampan itu langsung saja membuka _laptop _miliknya.

Ia memberikan kuasa penuh atas segala hal di apartemennya yang sejak beberapa pekan lalu ia tempati bersama si mungil. Dan, disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Duduk tepat disisinya memakai _hoodie _hitamnya yang tentu terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuh si mungil, kedua tangannya melingkar di lengan kirinya dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan pada pundak tegap kekasihnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan selesai? Ini sudah jam 9 malam, aku ingin tidur."

"Tidurlah duluan, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan disini. Ah, jam 9 katamu?'

"_Eung!_"

"Apa kau lapar? Maaf aku terlalu fokus pada tugas ini, maaf." menyimpan _laptop_nya di sisi meja, kemudian kembali keatas ranjang menyusul Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Baiklah, ayo kita tidur." si tampan menarik selimut tebalnya untuk menutup tubuhnya dan Baekhyun, ia jadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan untuk kepala Baekhyun. Wajah si mungil ia benamkan pada dada bidangnya.

Memeluk tubuh si mungil, sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya. Menunggu kekasihnya yang menggemaskan ini untuk tidur sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk benar-benar masuk dalam alam tidurnya, hanya kurang dari 15 menit. Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Chanyeol dank arena itulah ia memanfaatkannya.

Dengan kehati-hatian ia mengangkat tangan kiri Baekhyun yang berada di bahunya, setelahnya ia menarik lengan kirinya dari bawah kepala si mungil. Perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Baekhyun yang nampak kelelahan karena bermain seharian.

Malam itu ditemani secangkir kopi dan deru nafas halus dari Baekhyun ia melanjutkan tugasnya hingga selesai tepat pukul 2 dini hari. Matanya benar-benar terasa berat sekarang sesaat setelah efek kafein yang ia nikmati telah habis, dan karenanya ia segera menutup kembali _laptop_nya kemudian menyusul Baekhyun. Memeluknya dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk si mungil.

Begitu nyaman hingga dengan cepat ia telah menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

Rasa kantuk masih ia rasakan ketika ia rasakan seseorang tengah berusaha membangunkannya dengan beberapa ciuman di wajah. Kening, hidung, pipi, kelopak matanya dan berakhir pada bibirnya, "_Good morning_, _baby!_"

Paginya seperti biasa, objek pertama yang ia lihat sesaat setelah bangun tidur adalah seorang malaikat berwajah manis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasih mungilnya. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat kelasnya hari ini dimulai pukul 9, _most likely _dia akan menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukan. Membawanya kembali tidur dalam dekapannya, mungkin untuk seharian penuh. Kalau si mungil tak keberatan melewatkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam mereka.

"Ayo, katamu kemarin hari ini ada kelas pagi? Sudah jam 6.30, ayo bangun ! Bangun !" sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh si tinggi dengan jemarinya yang hilang dibalik _sleeves hoodie _yang terlalu panjang.

"_Okay _aku bangun,tapi..." jari telunjuk tangan kanan mengarah pada bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia meminta supplemen pagi yang tak boleh ia lewatkan.

_**Muach!**_

"Sudah, sekarang _baby _mandi, aku akan siapkan sarapan. Oh, atau... _workout _dulu?" semenjak Baekhyun pindah ke apartemennya, entah mengapa Chanyeol mendedikasikan setiap paginya untuk berolah raga, kurang lebih 30 sampai satu jam. Agar tetap sehat, katanya.

Selepas menjalankan rutinitas paginya selama setengah jam, keduanya memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sarapan bersama-sama. Hanya menu sederhana, roti panggang dengan _bacon _dan segelas susu _strawberry _untuk Baekhyun dan secangkir kopi untuk Chanyeol, "Jam berapa kelasmu nanti akan selesai, _baby ?_"

"Hm, mungkin jam 2? _Not sure_, lihat nanti. Memang kenapa? Tidak kuat ku tinggal lama-lama ya?" suaranya yang berat terdengar jenaka, menggoda Baekhyun pagi-pagi tiap kali setelah mereka habiskan malam berdua.

"Ya! Kalau memang iya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?" kesal mendengar apa yang baru Chanyeol katakan membuat Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian mengangkat piring dan gelas kosongnya untuk ia bersihkan.

Membelakangi kekasih tingginya tanpa tau pergerakan si tinggi yang mengikuti pergerakannya, bedanya ia tak membawa piring dan cangkirnya. Melainkan hanya untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping si mungil, "_Honey_, jangan marah, _okay ? _Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau ini terlalu menggemaskan, jadi jangan salahkan aku yang terus menggodamu." ia benamkan wajahnya di pundak kekasihnya, menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh si mungil sembari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Selama ia tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol, ia merasa bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil untuk pindah dan hidup berdua dengan Chanyeol adalah keputusan yang sangat baik. Pasalnya, tiada hari tanpa Chanyeol dan begitupun sebaliknya. Pasangan yang tengah di mabuk asmara memang tak mau berpisah dari satu sama lain.

Kepindahan Baekhyun beberapa pecan lalu sempat ditentang orang tuanya. Awal mulanya memang kedua orang tua si mungil tak suka dengan ide bahwa Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama kekasih yang belum lama ia kenal, di tambah dengan usianya yang baru menginjak angka 18 tahun. Banyak pertimbangan yang harus mereka ambil sebelum pada akhirnya mereka memberikan lampu hijau pada Baekhyun.

Ditambah dengan alasan dimana Baekhyun sangat ingin melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya di Universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa orang tuanya memberikan ijin untuknya tinggal berdua bersama kekasihnya. Memberikan kesempatan untuk Baekhyun mendewasakan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terpaut usia 2 tahun, dimana Chanyeol adalah yang memiliki usia diatasnya. Kemudian tentang bagaimana bisa mereka berdua bertemu adalah bermula saat dua bulan sebelum pesta kelulusan sekolah menengah atas tempat Baekhyun menghabiskan 3 tahun masa remajanya. Singkat cerita, adalah sebuah keharusan bagi setiap siswa yang telah dinyatakan lulus untuk membawa pasangannya jika ingin melanjutkan pesta malam itu di _rooftop _sebuah gedung yang telah para panitia sewa. Katakanlah bahwa acara tersebut adalah _Prom Night_ yang dikhususkan untuk para siswa maupun siswi yang telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah sendiri hampir putus asa lantaran dirinya tak sedang dekat dengan siapapun. Namun beruntunglah dia memiliki teman yang cukup sering memberikannya jalan keluar atas masalah yang ia alami, Clara. Seorang gadis asal Swedia, siswi yang datang setahun yang lalu lantaran kedua orang tuanya dipindah tugaskan, jadi gadis itu tak punya pilihan selain ikut bersama mereka.

Sekolah Menengah Atasnya adalah sebuah sekolah bertaraf Internasional dengan standard pendidikan yang berpedoman pada standard baik dalam negeri di tambah dengan standard pendidikan di Negara Finlandia. Maka tak heran bila siswa-siswinya mayoritas berasal dari berbagai Negara di dunia, termasuk Swedia.

Gadis bernama Clara itulah yang mengenalkannya pada Chanyeol yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman baik kakaknya yang kini menetap di Jepang. Berkat Clara, ia menemukan cintanya.

Hari itu, malam tepat pukul 10. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan debaran jantungnya seakan-akan dapat terdengar jelas oleh pria didepannya yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan mata yang tak mau lepas darinya.

Sentuhan pertama yang tak akan pernah terlupakan, bahkan setahun setelahnya masih membekas di benaknya. Saat itu keyakinan akan cinta yang datang di waktu yang tepat bersama belahan hatinya yang lain begitu kuat ia rasakan tepat ketika matanya bertemu dengan netra pria bersurai hitam itu.

Kisah cinta keduanya berlanjut hingga hari ini, tepat satu tahun. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan setelah bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati berparas manis itu. Malam dimana Baekhyun membawa si tampan sebagai teman dansa awalnya ke pesta adalah malam yang tak mungkin ia lupakan.

"_Will you go out with me?"_

Sebuah anggukan malu-malu sebagai jawaban atas pernyataannya saat itu, dan Chanyeol dibawanya hingga ke langit ketika tanpa ia duga si mungil meraih tengkuknya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibirnya.

"_Baby!_ Astaga bisa kau perhatikan jalan didepanmu? _For God sake, _kamu ini sedang menyetir ya, _aish_." seharusnya Baekhyun tak perlu ikut pergi bersamanya untuk menghadiri kelas paginya, pasalnya jadwal kelas si mungil adalah besok pukul 2 siang.

Jangan kira Chanyeol tidak berusaha mencegah Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya, karena segala cara sudah ia lakukan termasuk berjanji untuk membelikannya banyak _strawberry ice cream_. Namun sayang, hasilnya tetap sama. Si mungil masih bersikeras untuk ikut, walaupun dengan konsekuensi yang harus ia terima.

Karena pada akhirnya ia berakhir di sebuah café tak jauh dari Universitas. Membuka _laptop _dengan logo apel di bagian belakang, memakai _earphone _untuk mendengarkan musik sembari melanjutkan tugas dari salah satu dosen yang sebenarnya tidak begitu _urgent_ lantaran masih dapat ia kirimkan dua pekan dari sekarang.

Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan untuk mengerjakannya sedikit demi sedikit agar nantinya ia tidak perlu menjadi mahasiswa kebakaran jenggot di malam sebelum _due date_. Lagipula ia tak mau mengorbankan tidur sehat 8 jam nya hanya untuk hal seperti itu, di tambah lagi ia tak juga mau mengurangi jam pertemuannya dengan si tinggi bertelinga lebar itu.

_Well_, bicara soal si telinga lebar, ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk di telepon genggamnya. Lebih tepatnya di satu aplikasi _chatting_bernama_ Line_ dari kekasihnya.

_**10.07 am**_

_**Chanyeol : Hei, mungkin kelasku akan selesai lebih awal. Salah satu dosen tidak datang nanti siang. Kau ada rencana ?**_

_**10.08 am**_

_**Baekhyun : Yeeeess! Yes! Strawberry ! **_

_**10.08 am**_

_**Chanyeol : Okay honey, see you later! Luv you!**_

_**10.09 am**_

_**Baekhyun : Lobe yu !**_

Tepat pukul 12.30 siang kelas terakhirnya selesai, Chanyeol segera merapikan buku catatan dan alat tulis lainnya sebelum keluar dari kelas dengan langkahnya yang lebar. Tak sabar rupanya untuk berjumpa kembali dengan si manis pecinta _strawberry _yang sedari pagi menunggunya di café.

Si mungil rupanya duduk membelakangi pintu masuk hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang telah berdiri di belakangnya, "_Baby! _Astaga, kau mengagetkanku lagi. Kalau aku mati jantungan bagaimana?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu tidak mungkin"

"Karena akulah yang punya kendali atas jantungmu agar terus berdetak terlebih ketika bersama dengan kekasih tampannya ini."

"_My gosh! Baby, _duduk cepat. Mau ku pesankan apa?" ia duduk di hadapan si mungil, meletakkan tas punggung di lantai. Nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tau apa yang dia mau.

"_Okay _Tuan Muda, tunggu disini akan ku pesankan. Santailah dulu, aku tau kau baru keluar dari lubang neraka."

Keduanya memutuskan untuk tetap di café sampai sebelum senja, karena rencana selanjutnya adalah mereka harus pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Jika kau mungkin bertanya darimana mereka dapatkan uang untuk itu maka jawabannya hanya ada satu untuk masing-masing dari mereka. Untuk Baekhyun setiap bulannya ia akan menerima pemasukan dari kedua orang tuanya sementara Chanyeol ia memilih untuk menjadi _part timer _jasa _Desain Grafis_ dengan hasil yang bisa dikatakan sedikit diatas kata cukup untuknya dan Baekhyun.

Baik, kembali pada sepasang kekasih yang kini sibuk memilih apa yang harus mereka beli dan apa yang tidak wajib mereka beli. Contohnya, "Chanyeol, ini sangat amat kau perlukan. Lihat, _coffee maker _ini tiga kali lebih cepat dari yang kau punya."

"Eh? _No_, yang aku punya sudah sangat cukup. Tidak perlu beli itu, _okay honey?_"

"Ah, ya sudah. _How about –_"

"_Honey_, kita beli yang sudah ada di list."

"Oh ayolah, satu saja yang mau aku beli di luar list. Boleh?" menangkup kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, menatap tepat kemata Chanyeol. _Puppy eyes _andalan yang 99,99% selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati si tampan yang sayangnya tak sekuat baja.

"_Okay! _Apa yang mau kau beli?"

"_Yeay! _Penanak nasi merah muda itu! _Yeay!_"

"_My, God. Honey –_"

"Ayo!"

Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun membawa pulang lebih dari 3 barang yang tak seharusnya mereka beli, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam di kursi kemudinya sembari menyesali kesalahannya yang tak kuat melawan Baekhyun yang terlalu menggemaskan.

Hari-hari keduanya tak jauh berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, begitu manis dan penuh warna namun tentu sesekali dalam sebuah hubungan akan ada saatnya pelangi itu hilang sesaat ketika hujan datang. Baekhyun dengan latarbelakang yang seorang anak tunggal memiliki sifat yang tak mudah mengalah, mau menang sendiri katakanlah begitu, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang punya pemikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya.

_Which is good_, karena salah satu dari mereka harus tau bagaimana caranya mengatasi suatu masalah jika tidak, hubungan mereka akan selesai begitu saja.

.

.

"_Baby_, besok kita ke bioskop, ya?"

"_Endgame?_"

"Ya! _Please please, _demi _Iron Man _ku , ya ya ya?" memohon sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan, jurus andalan si mungil yang ia yakini tak akan pernah gagal. Dan kenyataannya, berhasil. Chanyeol yang notabennya adalah seorang penggemar _Marvel _memang tak mau melewatkan kesempatan pemutarn film Marvel untuk _phase 3 _mereka.

Butuh waktu 2 hari bagi Chanyeol untuk akhirnya mendapatkan 2 kursi di tengah-tengah padatnya hampir seluruh bioskop di kota Seoul, tapi itu pun jadwal yang harus mereka terima adalah pada pukul 10 malam. Bagi Baekhyun tak ada masalah, tapi adalah sebuah masalah untuk Chanyeol.

Pasalnya, sejak pagi hingga sore ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi sidang tugas akhirnya, karena pada dasarnya tugas akhir belum dapat dikatakan selesai apabila belum menghadap para penguji. Kepalanya serasa akan meledak, dan satu hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah tidur. Namun harus ia urungkan lantaran si mungil yang bahagianya bukan main. Mendapati dirinya yang nampak lesu sesekali ia akan menarik pergelangan tangannya bila langkah Chanyeol melambat, belum sadar betapa lelahnya Chanyeol hari itu.

Tiket sudah ditangan kini yang mereka harus lakukan hanya menunggu hingga pintu teater dibuka, untuk sementara itu mereka berdua duduk di kursi sebuah restoran, makan malam mereka butuhkan untuk menghadapi durasi film yang lebih dari 2,5 jam.

"_Baby, _duduklah disini aku yang akan pesankan makanan." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya, hanya sebuah anggukkan sebelum si mungil pergi ke meja kasir untuk memesan makan malam mereka.

Sementara di meja dengan dua kursi saling berhadapan Chanyeol hanya duduk diam memangku wajah dengan kedua tangannya, telepon genggam ia biarkan didalam saku celana. Beberapa kali ia hela nafasnya, ia istirahatkan kedua netranya sejenak.

Hingga Baekhyun akhirnya datang dengan sebuah nampan berisikan pesanannya dan si mungil, "Makanan datang. _Baby?_"

Mendapati Chanyeol tertidur memangku wajahnya tak menyadari kehadirannya dihadapan, "_Baby?_" panggilnya sekali lagi sembari menepuk pelan bahu tegap si tampan.

"_Baby?_"

"Oh, sudah. Maaf, tadi aku ketiduran."

"_Baby_…" nada suaranya melemah, rasa bersalah terdengar jelas pun dengan bagaimana bibir tipis merah mudanya yang melengkung kebawah dibarengi pula dengan menunduknya wajah si manis.

"_Honey, _maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja. Jangan sedih, _okay? _Katamu tadi lapar, ayo kita makan." berusaha membangkitkan si manis yang terlihat mengecil dihadapannya, bila itu terdengar masuk akal. Yang jelas, Baekhyun kini enggan menatap wajahnya dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

Agaknya Chanyeol kesulitan mengembalikan _mood _si mungil. Hampir segala cara ia lakukan sebelum waktu pemutaran film dimulai, termasuk membelikannya segelas _strawberry milkshake._ Dan nampaknya usaha terakhirnya itu membuahkan hasil, karena si manis kini menatapnya dalam dengan sedotan berada diantara belah bibirnya, "_Thanks, baby_."

"Sudah tidak sedih lagi?"

"Tidak lagi."

"_Good, _ayo kita masuk sekarang."

Film dengan total durasi selama tiga jam memang dirancang begitu apik untuk mengakhiri _phase _ke-3 dari serial film dalam _Marvel Cinematic Universe _atau yang dikenal dengan _MCU_. _Endgame _menjadi film kedua yang katakanlah paling Baekhyun benci, kenapa?

"KENAPA MEREKA JAHAT! IRON MAN-KU! HUWAA! IRON MAN-KU, CHANYEOL!"

"_Honey –_"

"C-Chanyeol… Iron Man-ku." sepanjang perjalanan pulang, si mungil tak ada berhentinya terus menangisi kepergian tokoh _superhero_ favoritnya.

.

"Chanyeol, kau yakin?" suara dari sambungan lain tiba-tiba terdengar jelas mengembalikannya dari lamunan sesaat.

"Sehun, sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Ya, aku yakin. Lagi pula tugas akhirku sudah selesai jadi, ya katakan saja kalau ini tugasku selanjutnya, oh bukan. Bukan hanya tugas, tapi kewajiban." berbicara melalui _wireless earphone _sembari memotong daging _steak _di sebuah restoran milik ibunya, menjawab ketidakyakinan kawannya, Sehun.

Hela nafas terdengar dari sambungan telepon, "Ya baiklah, akan aku atur sesuai permintaanmu. Akan aku ajak Kai dan juga Chen, jangan lupa kotak putih itu. Jangan sampai nanti aku juga yang harus menyiapkannya."

"Satu itu tak akan lupa, tenang saja. Ya sudah, nanti lagi, _honey-_ku datang. _Bye!_" netrnya menangkap kedatangan si mungil dari arah pintu masuk, membawa tas punggung hitam serta buku di dekapan kedua tangannya.

Ia melambai saat menangkap sosok Chanyeol di sudut restoran, ia duduk tepat di samping jendela yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah kolam ikan yang cukup luas, "_Baby,_ kau makan tanpaku."

"Maaf, _honey _aku sangat lapar. Mau pesan apa? Biar aku panggilkan pelayan."

"Sepertimu saja, di tambah _strawberry shortcake_."

"_Okay_." kemudian Chanyeol memanggil seorang pelayan yang segera mencatat tambahan pesanan darinya, dan kurang dari 30 menit pesanan pun datang.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka hingga sore hari. Nampaknya tak ada cerita yang tak mereka bagi bersama, terlebih Baekhyun yang kini tengah dihadapkan dengan tugas dan ujian. Semester 4 baru ia jalani beberapa bulan, dan sudah sangat menguras tenaganya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang telah menyelesaikan tugas akhir perkuliahan, menghadap dosen penguji selama kurang lebih satu jam lamanya. Ia berhasil melewati itu dengan baik, dan kini yang ia tunggu hanyalah acara kelulusan yang akan diadakan 4 bulan dari sekarang.

"_Honey, _tanggal 4 aku harus pergi ke luar kota, _with _Sehun dan Chen."

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku urus, perihal kelulusan." Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dua jam setelah mereka kembali ke apartemen, sementara Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya duduk memangku semangkuk es krim disamping kekasihnya.

"Hm, _okay_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Hm, tidak biasanya, pikir Chanyeol. Seharusnya si mungil ini akan menanyakan banyak hal, sedetail mungkin tapi tidak, ia hanya diam meneruskan acara makan es krimnya.

Pagi tepat di tanggal 3 bulan Mei Chanyeol pergi bersama Sehun dan Chen, menggunakan kendaraan pribadi milik Chen. Ke sebuah penginapan yang jaraknya 3 jam dari apartemen.

Penginapan berlantai dua yang mereka sewa untuk acara kelulusan ala ketiganya. Masing-masing dari mereka akan membawa pasangannya, tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Bahkan, bukan hanya menghabiskan malam biasa melainkan akan ada sebuah kejutan besar nantinya tepat di tanggal 6, hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

"_Baekhyun, mereka sudah pergi?"_

"Ya sudah, kalian dimana?"

"_Aku dan Clara dalam perjalanan, sebentar lagi sampai." _

Clara, si gadis cantik teman baiknya adalah kekasih baru Sehun, terhitung satu bulan yang lalu. Dan Minseok, si lelaki baik hati ini milik Chen sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Baik Baekhyun, Clara dan Minseok, ketiganya berteman sangat baik.

Berada di Universitas yang sama dan dikelas yang sama pula, terlebih Clara, si mungil sudah sangat mengenal gadis itu, "Jadi hari ini mereka bertiga ke Busan, tepatnya ke penginapan milik Paman Chen. Ya kalian tau apa yang mereka lakukan disana."

"Dalam dua hari Baekhyun akan merubah marganya."

"Oh aku tidak sabar melihatnya. Baekhyun?"

"Sebaiknya kau berpura-pura terkejut, Chanyeol akan kecewa kalau dia tau kejutannya tak sepenuhnya jadi kejutaan lagi."

Si mungil tersenyum malu.

Ia benar tau apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan, dan ia tak sabar untuk itu.

.

Tepat di tanggal 5, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Chen membawa kekasih mereka masing-masing ke Busan untuk merayakan ulang tahun si mungil, Baekhyun.

Perjalanan hari itu lancar tanpa hambatan, pun dengan jalanan yang mereka lalui. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya tak menaruh kecurigaan antar satu sama lain. Lain halnya dengan dua pasangan lain di kursi bagian tengah dan belakang, jantung mereka berdebar tak karuan, takut kalau mereka yang tengah duduk di kursi paling depan akan membongkar kejutannya saat ini.

Musik sengaja Chanyeol putar di tengah perjalanan, demi menghilangkan kesan tegang yang banyak ia rasakan karena tak lama lagi ia akan meng_-eksekusi _rencana yang telah ia buat matang-matang. Tak mau ada kegagalan tentu saja, dan tak mau ada kata tidak nantinya.

Sekitar waktu makan siang mereka tiba di lokasi, memarkirkan kendaraan setelahnya membawa seluruh barang bawaan.

Lokasi penginapan berada di kaki bukit dengan pemandangan menakjubkan kota Busan. Semilir angin berhembus pelan, mengucapkan selamat datang pada mereka, "Kalian duluan saja, aku tunggu di ruang makan." Chen kemudian menghilang dibalik sebuah pintu.

"Ayo, _Honey_."

Menikmati makan siang bersama di ruang makan yang satu sisinya adalah kaca, memberikan akses untuk indra penglihatan melihat langsung ke luar. Pemandangan menakjubkan yang sayang jika di lewatkan.

Selepas makan siang, acara berikutnya adalah di ruang tengah. Chen dan Minseok memilih bermain catur, Sehun dan Clara entah apa yang mereka lakukan dengan telepon genggam mereka masing-masing sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, duduk di kursi piano yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"_Baby, _ada satu lagu yang sangat-sangat aku suka. Dengarkan, _okay?_"

"Sebentar, aku ambil _handphone_ ku dulu." bangkit dari kursi mengambil si benda kotak itu dari atas meja, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk diatasnya. Membuka aplikasi kamera, "_Okay, _sudah siap."

Jemari lentiknya menari diatas tuts hitam-putih, sebuah nada pembuka yang ia hafal diluar kepala.

_Baby, take my hand I want you to be my husband_

_Cause you're my iron man and I love you 3000_

_Baby, take a chance cause I want this to be something_

_Straight out of a hollywood movie_

Detak jantung Chanyeol seketika serasa berhenti, begitupula dengan Chen dan Sehun.

Dari cara ketiganya membelalakkan mata mengisyaratkan satu hal, "_Apa dia sudah tau?"_

_I see you standing there_

_In your hulk outerwearand all I can think is where is the ring_

_Cause I know you wanna ask_

_Scared the moment will pass_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Just take me by surprise_

Melihat tingkah laku tiga sekawan itu, Clara dan Minseok tak henti-hentinya tertawa dalam hati. Tepatnya menertawakan kebodohan mereka yang dengan percaya dirinya menyembunyikan hal sebesar itu darinya. _The ladies will know everything._

_And all my friends they tell me they see_

_You're planing to get on one knee_

_But I want it to be out of the blue_

_So make sure i have no clue_

_when you ask_

_Baby, take my hand I want you to be my husband_

_Cause you're my iron man and I love you 3000_

_Baby, take a chance cause I want this to be something_

_Straight out of a hollywood movie_

_._

_And i love you 3000_

"Wow! Luar biasa ha ha ha, luar biasa!" Chanyeol yang pertama bertepuk tangan dengan wajah yang ia buat sebahagia mungkin agar Baekhyun tak menaruh curiga padanya dan kedua temannya.

"Suaramu, wow! Sebaiknya si mungil ini kau jadikan penyanyi saja, Park."

"Ya, dia akan jadi penyanyi yang luar biasa!" Sehun menambahkan.

Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah dua temannya, dari ekor mata ia lihat mereka telah bangkit untuk pergi, "_Honey, _tunggulah sebentar. Ada yang ingin Sehun katakan, aku akan segera kembali."

Setenang mungkin berjalan menelusuri lorong hingga dirasa mereka lepas dari pandangan kekasih masing-masing kemudian berjalan cepat ke ruang tidur Chen, "Sial! Sial! Apa dia sudah tau?"

"Kawan, _no _tidak mungkin. Lagipula darimana dia tau?" Sehun balik tanya.

Dua sekawan itu kemudian menatap tajam Chen.

"_Oh c'mon, _aku tidak bilang apapun pada Minseok. Dia hanya tanya apa yang aku lakukan di Busan."

"Lalu?"

"Ya aku katakan saja padanya kalau Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun." dengan santai dan seolah-olah tanpa dosa ia menuturkan setiap katanya dengan mudah, entah tidak tau atau memang tak mau tau jika apa yang baru ia katakan membuat darah di kepala Chanyeol seketika mendidih.

"CHEN!"

.

Malam datang lebih cepat, untuk Chanyeol.

Memakai _t-shirt _bergambar _Hulk _– salah satu tokoh dari _OG 6 Avengers – _, _varsity jacket_, _jeans _hitam dan _classic vans _kesayangannya ia turun dari lantai dua lebih dulu dari Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan _skincare _rutinnya sehabis mandi.

Dari arah pintu masuk ia lihat Chen dan Sehun datang, memberikannya isyarat dengan ibu jari mereka pada Chanyeol. Menandakan bahwa segala persiapannya telah benar-benar selesai.

Sebelum Chanyeol keluar, Sehun membisikkan kata penyemangat untuk kawannya yang tak lama lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya, "_Good luck_, _my bro_."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun naik ke bukit tak jauh dari penginapan menggunakan mobil pribadinya. Baekhyun sejujurnya tau apa yang akan kekasih tampannya ini lakukan, mendengar dari apa yang dikatakan Minseok ia yakin, kejutan itu tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang.

Lima belas menit berkendara akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat dimana danau kala itu berubah layaknya cermin raksasa yang memantulkan cahaya bulan, begitu terang begitu indah.

Tak jauh dari tempat mobil pribadi ia parkirkan, sebuah kursi panjang menghadap danau dengan lilin-lilin kecil tersusun rapi ditepian jalan setapak. Penerang bagi keduanya menuju satu-satunya kursi disana.

Baekhyun memeluk lengan kiri kekasihnya, sementara tangan kanan Chanyeol ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, "_It's so beautiful._"

"_Not as beautiful as you, honey_."

Baekhyun duduk menghadap danau, memandang hamparan cermin yang sesekali permukaannya bergoyang tertiup angin. Beruntunglah ia karena mengenakan jaket putih tebal, kalau tidak sudah ia pastikan ia akan menggigil. Ada Chanyeol yang siap menghangatkan tubuh tapi tetap saja, pria itu akan sama menggigilnya dengan dia nanti.

Kekasihnya mengambil sisi di sebelah kanan, memeluknya dengan lengan kirinya yang melingkar pada pundaknya. Sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya, meninggalkan kehangatan luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, "_Are you happy?_"

"Hm, sangat."

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, _honey?_ Sudah akan lulus?"

Si mungil menjauh darinya, mengerutkan dahi dengan bibir bawah sedikit maju. Kedua lengan ia lipat didepan dada, "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Tidak bisa berhitung ya? Masih butuh 2 tahun lagi untukku lulus, Tuan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa lepas, senang sekali rasanya membuat si mungil menggerutu seperti itu. Menggoda si mungil adalah kegiatan yang amat-sangat ia sukai, selain dapat melihat wajah menggemaskannya juga karena si mungil ini akan terlihat semakin kecil di matanya.

"_Joking, honey_. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja,"

"Lagipula ku pikir tidak ada salahnya aku berkata seperti itu, setidaknya bisa kau jadikan motivasi nanti agar cepat lulus."

Keduanya kembali diam, memilih memeluk tubuh satu sama lain. Sebenarnya banyak yang tengah mereka pikirkan, contohnya Baekhyun, ia bertanya-tanya kapan kekasihnya ini akan melamarnya sementara Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan debaran jantung yang ia khawatirkan akan terdengar oleh kekasih mungilnya.

_But now, or never!_

Mengambil nafas panjang ia berdiri dari posisinya, meraih jemari tangan kiri si mungil kemudian ia berlutut di satu kakinya, tangan kanan merogoh saku jaketnya. Menggenggam sebuah kotak beludru hitam, menariknya keluar. Tak langsung ia tunjukkan dihadapan si mungil, alih-alih ia kembali menyimpannya dalam genggaman telapak tangannya.

"_Honey._ Aku tau mungkin ini terdengar gila, dan mungkin terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi setelah aku pikirkan berkali-kali, aku akhirnya benar-benar yakin. Memang, aku tak bisa berikanmu banyak hal, terlebih jika itu soal harta. Tapi jika kau mau, akan ku usahakan itu, demimu aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia."

"Sungguh aku tak pandai merangkai kata manis langsung dihadapanmu, walaupun sudah ku hafalkan berhari-hari tetap saja semua yang sudah ku hafalkan itu melebur ketika aku berhadapan denganmu." Chanyeol kembali mengambil nafas panjang kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan, menyadari bahwa kekasih mungilnya masih setia menunggunya hingga selesai dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia telah menemukanmu di antara milyaran manusia lain di muka bumi ini. Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang tak pernah aku bayangkan, dan mendapatkan cintamu adalah anugerah terindah sepanjang usiaku. Baiklah, kurasa aku tak punya cadangan kata-kata lagi, jadi,"

"Byun Baekhyun, _my honey. Will you marry me?_" kotak beludru hitam ia keluarkan, ia buka kemudian. Mengambil cincin perak bermahkotakan sebuah berlian diatasnya, _simple_ _but very beautiful_, adalah kesan pertama yang dapat Baekhyun katakan ketika melihat cincin itu.

"_Yes Yes! Oh I mean, yes I do, baby._" menghamburkan tubuhnya tepat dalam dekapan secepat setelah kata _I do _dan cincin perak melingkar di jari manisnya. Memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih tinggi, menangis ia diatas dada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol bahagia bukan main, perjuangan yang ia lakukan tak sia-sia. Tangannya melingkar di tubuh mungil kekasihnya, menempatkan wajahnya tepat di puncak kepala si mungil. Ia pun menangis, sama dengan si mungil. Kemudian ia ingat sesuatu yang tak kalah pentingnya, "_Honey, it's 12 now so, happy birthday my love. I love you so much, so so much._"

Si munggil bergumam untuk membalasnya, karena butuh 15 menit untuk Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah dirasa jantungnya kembali normal, ia mengangkat wajahnya masih sembari memeluk kekasih tingginya.

Wajahnya yang merah menatap langsung kedalam mata sang kekasih, "_Baby… I love you 3000._"

.

.

\- FIN -

.

.

**Author Note :**

_HI! LONG TIME NO SEE!_

_GIMANA KABAR KALIAN SEMUAAA, SEMOGA BAIK YAAA_

_Maaf aku lama ga update FF, apalagi yang POLARIS. Itu karena Juli ini aku harus udah selesaiin skripsi dan siding bulan depan, mohon do'a nya yaa T_T sorry kalau di FF oneshoot ini ada typo dsb, I don't have much time to re-read this story :''_

_Oho! FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Stephanie Poetri - I Love You 3000 ._

_Gemes banget pertama kali denger langsung kepikiran buat bikin FF ini._

_TERUUUS HARI INI 5 JULI 2019, OH SEHUN INSTAVID NYA DOOONGG BUCIN BANGET PCY ASTAGAAA DITENDANG GITU MASIH AJA MAU DISURUH DIRI LAGI, GA NGERTI LAGI AKU PUSING!_

_MIMPI INDAH AKU TUH NANTIII, PENYEMANGAT SKRIPSI * I HOPE * MUEHEHE_

_._

_Oh, last one, officially dengan FF ini aku mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat kalian yang sudah baca 2 cerita aku yang lain, and from right here also, sadly to say that I'm on my Hiatus T_T_

_SAMPAI JUMPA bulan September ! _

_._

_Salut!_

_**axxnans (naan) / channyeolight**_


End file.
